Arisen
The 5 visible heads of the Kawaru and government to the city of Sterling , answering only to each other and the Arcanist, the Arisen set the laws and steer the movement of the Kawaru. To lead the Breim into a better tomorrow is what these horses strive to accomplish. Arisen is a limited rank and is subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks Overview The Arisen are a collection of 5 elected officials, whose voices run the whole of the Sterling. Ruling with equal power, these 5 horses set the laws and keep the equine of Kawaru focused on their goals: to improve the life of the Breim through innovation. Elections for the 5 Arisen members are held every 10 years and some have lived nearly their whole lives as re-elected leaders to the Kawaru. Leading others is difficult in any situation but the Arisen of Sterling have had the deck stacked against them from the start. Despite this, many of these horses go above and beyond to lead the movement the Kawaru stand for. While some focus on battling discrimination, supply shortages, and criminal activity, others focus their attention on succession. The Arisen are the face of the Kawaru's movement and thus are easily recognized by the majority of Breim society. This fact both benefits and hurts what the horses of Sterling stand for, as high criminal activity within the city tarnishes their name. The Job Arisen act much like governing mayors to Sterling, receiving (but not always following) direct orders from the main governing body, the Royal Family. They walk a thin line between complete defiance and begrudging obedience, doing just enough to keep themselves and their people from being jailed for disloyalty to the herd without losing the heart of their movement. Elections are held every 10 years, providing an opportunity for the Kawaru to vote for those they want leading them. That said, it takes a fair bit of money or influence to be considered for the position, making it difficult for the poorer members of the population to obtain the role. It also makes it easier for wealthier Kawaru to essentially “buy” votes or influence to ensure they get elected. Even amidst the political corruption though, most Arisen have at least one thing in common - They strive for what they believe is best for their people. Corruption Political corruption runs rampant within the faction, and money is considered to be more important than votes. As such, many Arisen have very loose or grey morals, and while they may care for the poorer members of the faction, few would be willing to sacrifice their place of privilege for those they quietly consider to be beneath them. They live in the upper district of Sterling, away from the horrors (Many inadvertently caused by the wealth inequality among the Kawaru themselves) many of the poorer members of the faction experience. The requirements for becoming an Arisen are as follows: * Must be 25 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Must be a Breimian citizen by birth * Must have a solid education and be literate Current Arisen: * Yozora * Lyrica * Uriah * Open * Open Rank Rewards * 25 AP| As the voice of the Kawaru to the rest of the herd, your job requires you to be a knowledgeable negotiator. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| As the leaders of the Kawaru, It’s always important to look your best and embrace your individuality. Receive both a Collar and Piercings from the shop for free! * 75 AP| It takes a sharp mind and quick tongue to keep up with the Royal Family and the Kings Guides during discussions. Gain +15 SP to your Wisdom or Cunning. * 100 AP| Being the face of a movement is difficult, tiring, and just plain lonely at times. If your familiar slot is open, Receive a Breimian Mythical Familiar from the familiar shop for free. Category:Breim Category:Ranks Category:Kawaru